


Morning After

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After sleeping with Dee for the first time, Ryo goes back to his own apartment to change.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 477: Steam at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.

The shower was running, the bathroom starting to fill with steam as the water heated up. Ryo wiped condensation off the mirror and studied his reflection, wondering if he looked any different after last night, but as far as he could tell, it was the same face as always staring back at him.

Yesterday had been weird, running into Leo again, hearing the mobster’s bizarre confession, like after all he’d done, all the people he’d killed, he’d suddenly developed a conscience. Confused and unsettled, Ryo had fled, not knowing where he was going until he’d found himself outside Dee’s apartment. More than anything else, he’d realised, he wanted to see Dee; there was no one else he trusted even half as much as his partner, no one else who made him feel as safe, no one who knew him better, and no one else who could understand the way Leo Grant got under his skin.

It hadn’t just been that, though. In the back of his mind, he’d kept hearing Diana pointing out everything he already knew deep down, but had been avoiding thinking about because… she was right; he was scared of falling head over heels for Dee and having to admit to being gay.

Somewhere during the time it took to reach Dee’s apartment, he’d come to a decision he hadn’t been aware of until he was sitting beside Dee on the bed; he’d made up his mind to say ‘yes’ to Dee, to accept all the things he’d been trying to deny about himself and give in to what both of them wanted. He’d had no idea what would happen from there, just knew he couldn’t keep stringing Dee along; it wasn’t fair to either of them.

He’d woken this morning with Dee asleep in his arms, looking peaceful and content, and a warm glow had filled his heart. He loved this man. He’d needed a bit of time to himself though, in order to regroup, to say nothing of needing to change into fresh clothes before reporting back to the hotel; he and Dee still had a job to do, and it would have been unprofessional to let their personal lives interfere with that.

He’d slipped out of Dee’s bed, pulled his clothes on, and come back to his own apartment to shower and change, so here he was, trying to see the changes he could feel had taken place inside himself. It was almost a disappointment to realise nothing about last night showed in his face.

Shrugging, he stepped into the shower, letting the steam billow around him as the hot water cascaded over him, washing away the sweat and other fluids from the night before. As he soaped himself all over, he remembered Dee’s hands exploring his body, his own hands returning the favour, but he dragged his thoughts away. There’d be time to think about all that later; if he let himself get caught up in memory now, he’d never get to work. 

The End


End file.
